The second, biennial gamma-delta T Cell Conference will be held on March 26-28 of 2006 at the Salk Institute Conference Center in La Jolla, California. The goals of the conference are to bring together investigators from around the world working in gamma-delta T cell biology to discuss unpublished results and develop new paradigms and directions for future research. Topics that will be covered in the conference include gamma-delta TCR structure, ligands for gamma-delta T cells, costimulatory and coreceptor molecules for gamma-delta T cell function, development and organization of the gamma-delta T cell system, specialized roles of gamma-delta T cells in immune responses, function of gamma-delta T cells in infectious and autoimmune diseases, gamma-delta T cells and immunotherapy, and new approaches to the study of gamma-delta T cells. Commitments for participation have been obtained from key speakers who are leaders in the field including women, minorities, and junior investigators. We anticipate that 150-200 attendees will participate in this conference. There were 120 participants in the first gamma-delta T Cell Conference that was held in Denver, Colorado March 26-28 of 2004. Participants were almost exclusively Principal Investigators and we expect those same investigators to participate in 2006. In addition we would like to attract trainees to participate in 2006. We propose to offer travel awards to allow graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to attend this second conference. The 3 day conference will include breakfasts, coffee breaks and lunches in the Conference Center. We ask for funds to provide lunch on all 3 days to allow informal discussions among participants between the scientific sessions. Funds to support these goals will ensure that the 2006 gamma-delta T Cell Conference is an exciting forum for discussion of the latest information about gamma-delta T cells.